dungeon_travelersfandomcom-20200216-history
Paladin (DT2)
Holy warriors standing at the vanguard, wielding a shield to protect their allies. Sporting high defense and having skills to increase it further. Their role is focused on protecting allies rather than destroying enemies. Specialty *Good with swords, also receive bonus from shields. *Class with high defensive power. Even when wielding two-handed weapons, they're still more durable than BE. *Attack power isn't very different from FT. Shield Bash and Cross Slash is useful though. *Cover can be used to protect allies. Important to prevent SO or PR's chants being interrupted. Equippable equipment types Characters Alisia, Grishina, Yae. Class tree Skill overview Skill details Defender *Nurse skill can cure only the ATK reduction effect. Cover *Can be used on map. *There's a chance that the effect will disappear after covering an ally. Early on it will often disappear after one cover. Recommended to increase as soon as possible. *Does not activate on multi-target attacks. Random target multi-hit attacks can be covered only for 1 hit. *Can also cover counterattack　from Avenger skill. Will also activate even while being inflicted with Faint, but not on Sleep or Petrify (Will still activate on Petrify Progress). *Even at level 5, there's still a chance that it will disappear after one cover, reducing TP efficiency. It is recommended to use with Provoke Lv3 (due to its low time until next turn) or above to attract enemy's attack, reducing cover attempts which would be more useful for covering enemy's counterrattack. *Can cover Warning Shot, but does not stop the action cancellation effect. However, if Parry activates, then action cancellation effect is also blocked. *Some enemy familiars cannot be provoked and cannot be covered. Parry *Can be used on map. *Can't be used if not equipping a close-range weapon. *Even at Lv5 it can still disappear after one parry. *Will also parry status ailments or other effects that comes with the attack. *Cannot be dispelled. *Very useful in conjunction with Cover against enemies that primarily uses single target physical attacks. *The roll for Parry is done after normal evasion roll and Mind's Eye roll, so it will only activate on attacks that should have hit. *Will not activate on a no attribute physical attack. Cross Slash *Time until next turn divided by 0.51-1.06 *Useful on mid-game enemies that have no chant, all target attacks. Increase this until you can one-shot them. Shield Bash *Useful even after going to advanced class thanks to Faint effect. *Fixed at Strike attribute, but since attack power is low, it's not suitable for exploiting enemy weakness. *It's useful if you want to inflict Faint, but be careful since it has no time until next turn reduction and Faint doesn't always inflict. Heal *This is the same as Magic User's Heal Auto Guard *Upon activation (signaled by clanking sound), reduce physical damage by half. *Will not activate when defending. *Recommended to at least get one level, then focus on Cover/Parry and spend point on this if there's any extra. Auto Mini Recovery *Paladin's base HP is high, so this will still heal quite a bit. Still, don't rely on it too much.